cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Byzantine Flags
=Byzantine Flags= The Byzantine Empire has a myriad of Flags that each have a different purpose within the Empire. National Flags The National Flags represent the nation as a whole, and are the flags most commonly seen around the Byzantine Forums as well as the CN forums. The Official Civil-State (State Ensign) Flag http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/CivilState.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/CivilStateStateEnsign.jpg This is the official flag of the Byzantine Empire. Labeled 'Disgraced Bicolour-Tribar Pales' it is made up of three verticle bars of equal width, the first and third being Byzantine maroon and the second being a dark gold colour. The Symbol in the center is the Byzantine quad-B's which roughly translate from Greek to 'The King of Kings Ruling Over all Kings.' This flag is the most commonly seen flag and replaced the Paleagoid flag after a vote in December. This flag also operates as the State Ensign flown over government craft that are unarmed. The Official Civil Ensign http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/CivilEnsign.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/CivilEnsign-1.jpg The civil ensign is the Byzantine Flag displayed on civilian craft. It is uncommon to see as it is the same as the Civil-State flag only it lacks the famous quad-B's. The Official War-War Ensign http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/WarWarEnsign.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/WarWarEnsign-1.jpg The War-War Ensign is the flag of the Byzantine Armed Forces and is flown with Army Units and armed naval vessels. It is highly uncommon, and is reserved mostly for internal usage. War War Banner is highly ornate, and is rarely flown, espiecally over armies and ships. It is usually used after a victory has been achieved and is flown over enemy state buildings. State Ensign Only http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/StateEnsign.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/StateEnsign-1.jpg The State Ensgin flag is used to represent members of the Byzantine Empire with permanent positions, namely the Emperor and the Baseliæ. The Official Flag of Mourning http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/FlagofMourning.jpg The Official Flag of Mourning is the standard Byzantine Quad-B's in white over a black field. It is always be flown at half staff and only at times when government officials ask for it to be flown. The flag represents a great loss to the Empire as a whole, and thus seeing it flying above the government buildings is a sign that trouble times have reached a peak. The flag may be flown for both domestic and international reasons. Times the Flag of Mourning have been flown * March 19-26, 2007 For the Saint Patrick's Day War * May 27- June 3, 2007 For the Disbanding of the Viridian Entente Non-National Flags The Byzantine Empire also has several flags representing political entities as well as the Emperor himself. Flag of the Emperor http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Emperor.jpg The Byzantine Eagle on a field of yellow is the flag of the Byzantine Emperor, it is always flown over the building the Emperor is in, higher than Political flags but lower than National flags. Flag of Thracia http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Thracia.jpg This is the flag of House Thracia, the ruling House of the Byzantine Empire ruled by Conrad von Himmler. Flag of Nikaea http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Nikaea.jpg This is the flag of House Nikaea, a political unit within the Byzantine Empire under Klaus von Ausburg. Flag of Thessalonika http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Thessalonika.jpg This is the flag of House Thessalonika, a political unit within the Byzantine Empire under mr.whaley. Flag of the Aegean http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Aegean.jpg This is the flag of House Aegean, an autonomous region within the Byzantine Empire under TMAC721. Flag of Hellas http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Hellas.jpg This is the flag of House Hellas, a political unit within the Byzantine Empire. Flag of Serbia http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Serbia.jpg This is the flag of House Serbia, a political unit within the Byzantine Empire. Flag of Persia http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/Byzantine%20Flags/Persia.jpg This is the flag of House Persia, an autonomous region within the Byzantine Empire reflecting the former Persian Empire under kingmorton. Other Flags There are also several other flags recognized as 'official' flags of the Byzantine Empire. The Paleagoid Flag http://www.mindspring.com/~seamilo/flag.jpg The Paleagoid flag was discontinued in favour of a National flag rather than one based of the heraldry of the ruling family. Flag of the Byzantine Worker's Party http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/apollo1129/CommunistFlag.jpg Infamously asociated with Klaus von Ausburg and House Nikaea, the BWP's flag is seen around the Empire where-ever leftist groups meet. It gained noteriety during the St. Patrick's Day War when the Byzantine Empire sided with the LSF. category:The Byzantine Empire